Les corbeaux se cachent pour mourir
by mmarths
Summary: [OS] June range des affaires en broyant du noir. (June X Jamian)


Le coeur lourd, June rangeait en silence. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes et les mains tremblantes, elle se forçait à ne pas regarder les photographies avant de les jeter dans une boîte. Cette même boîte finira quelques secondes plus tard à côté de toutes les autres, entre deux pantalons et un pull à col roulé vert au fond d'une caisse.

La jeune fille savait que ce jour arriverait. Que pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle devra quitter la maisonnette près du Sanctuaire. Et pour partir où ? Quelque part au Japon et non pas sur l'île d'Andromède comme elle le souhaitait du plus profond de son être.

Elle devait suivre les ordres sans geindre, sans exprimer la moindre frustration. Après tout, elle sera avec les autres Bronzes. Ces mêmes Bronzes qui avaient failli créer un véritable drame en s'attaquer aux douze maisons sans chercher à se remettre en cause.

Et cela, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de convaincre Andromède de ne pas partir se faire tuer. Sans aucun succès.

Résultat, cet échec face au chevalier des Poissons, même si la déesse de la Guerre lui avait insufflé la vie à nouveau. Les Ors étaient bien plus forts, c'était tout. Le Taureau les avait laissé passer. Le Cancer était mort, poussé dans le puits des âmes. Le Lion, que dire. Si ce pauvre apprenti n'avait pas tout tenté pour sauver Pégase, ce roi des animaux n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée des Bronzes. La Vierge, une autodestruction qui n'en était pas une. Le Scorpion, laissé passer. Le Capricorne, autodestruction. Le Verseau, dernier apprentissage fini par un match nul. Les Poissons ? Ah…cette bonne blague.

Le Caméléon était dans une colère noire. Elle pleurait de larmes de rage depuis qu'elle avait su ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait sauté dans le premier avion pour revenir le plus vite possible au sanctuaire, prendre des nouvelles de celui avec qui elle avait passé toutes ces années à apprendre et à s'entraîner pour devenir chevalier. Celui qu'elle avait toujours cherché à protéger bien malgré elle.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une histoire à dormir debout ! Le chevalier des Gémeaux qui aurait tué le Sagittaire, car il s'était interposé pour sauver Athéna donc le Sagittaire n'aurait jamais été un traître en réalité. Et, que dans un dernier sursaut de volonté d'expiation à la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire, le chevalier des Gémeaux s'était donné la mort. Tout cela avec des larmes totalement hypocrites de l'assistance. Pour June, il aurait juste manqué une troupe de choristes et tout cela aurait fait un joli tableau parodique.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment en treize ans, en treize LONGUES années, personne ne s'était douté de rien. Elle, elle avait passé la majorité de son enfance sur l'île d'Andromède. Elle était rarement venue au Sanctuaire, juste pour officialiser sa positon de chevalier de Bronze du Caméléon. Elle avait croisé deux chevaliers d'Or — le placide Verseau qui ne l'avait même pas remarquée et le Capricorne qui l'avait salué d'un mouvement de tête — et avait longuement discuté avec un Argent — celui du Corbeau. Elle aimait particulièrement les oiseaux. Elle en avait un en cage dans la maisonnette qu'elle partageait avec d'autres apprentis sur l'île d'Andromède. Ce fut pourquoi le courant était passé très rapidement entre les deux chevaliers.

Jamian n'était pas un modèle de vertu. Néanmoins, il lui avait semblé très impliqué dans ses corbeaux. Elle avait pu caresser quelques un tandis que d'autres s'étaient contentés de croasser avec bonne humeur. L'Argent lui avait montré quelques coins du Sanctuaire, là il aimait se reposer ou être tout simplement tranquille, à l'abri des remarques des autres chevaliers. Il avait entendu des critiques de toutes sortes et même quelquefois, ne les avait même pas comprises. On lui avait reproché que son visage ne fût pas un visage sécurisant pour la population. Ou qu'il attribuait trop d'importance à des « piafs » alors que les chevaliers devaient se battre seuls. Entendre cela d'un chevalier tel que Capella était tout simplement... gonflé.

Et puis, qui étaient ces chevaliers pour critiquer le physique de quelqu'un ? Est ce que le physique importait vraiment dans une bataille ?

June n'y avait même pas fait attention. Elle l'avait écouté et aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Et puis, pour une fois qu'elle trouvait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas laissé derrière lui des litres de sang sur l'île d'Andromède et qui en plus, ne lui avait aucune remarque sur ses longs cheveux blonds en batailles ou sur son masque un peu sale — peut-être l'avait-il pensé — elle n'allait pas faire la difficile. Aussi, ne pas entendre la énième complainte sur « Je dois retrouver mon frère coûte que coûte », c'était tout aussi agréable.

Pendant cinq petits jours passés au Sanctuaire, elle avait pu oublier Shun d'Andromède.

Elle avait pu admirer le totem de l'armure du Corbeau, avec ses ailes magnifiques. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'existait aucune armure aussi belle que celle-ci. Même celles des douze chevaliers d'Or ne pouvaient pas être aussi extraordinaires. Une fois lui avait soufflé que son avis fût biaisé par le fait qu'elle aimât les oiseaux depuis son enfance. Mais elle en avait fait fi.

Jamian lui avait murmuré que le corbeau était un oiseau très intelligent et qu'il pouvait simuler une blessure ou même la mort pour tromper ses adversaires. June avait souri derrière son masque en triturant la cuillère de son thé à la menthe.

Et quand Seiya, de toute sa hauteur, après la bataille du Sanctuaire avait fait la liste des chevaliers disparus au combat et que le Corbeau en faisait partie, June avait senti son coeur se serrer. Et le Pégase avait même ri de la prestation désastreuse de l'Argent et de sa tentative absurde d'enlever Athéna. Le Caméléon avait attendu qu'Athéna lui donnât l'ordre de rentrer au Japon pour quitter la pièce non sans avoir insulté dans toutes les langues dans son for intérieur qu'elle connaissait ce précieux Seiya. Shun ne s'était même pas donné la peine de la retenir ou de lui demander pourquoi elle semblait si énervée.

Et maintenant, elle rangeait les affaires dans la maisonnette du Corbeau, là, où elle avait passé quelques jours. Personne ne se souciait des affaires des Argents tombés au combat. Personne ne se souciait des familles ou des amis, autres que les chevaliers survivants, qui attendaient peut-être de leurs nouvelles.

Elle était certes contente qu'Athéna survécût à cette tragédie. Que Shun fût de nouveau parmi les siens — même s'il n'avait absolument pas mûri depuis la dernière fois. Elle était même RAVIE que le Sanctuaire fût de nouveau apaisé. Elle avait tout de même du mal à accepter tout le processus de manipulation. Cette manipulation qui avait conduit des tas de chevaliers à combattre leur propre déesse.

Et aussi, ce manque cruel d'empathie pour les chevaliers tombés au combat. Zut, ils avaient été trompés !

June referma un carton avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un lit au fond et des étagères accrochées au mur à sa droite. Le sol était propre et les volets fermés. La jeune fille sentit un sanglot l'envahir et se força à se concentrer à nouveau sur les cartons. Elle aperçut la boîte jetée quelques minutes auparavant. Une photographie attira son regard. Elle tendit une main tremblante afin de la saisir délicatement entre ses doigts.

La photographie représentait la jeune fille sans son masque avec un corbeau perché sur la tête. Elle faisait une grimace digne d'une enfant tandis que Jamian avait un bras passé nonchalamment sur les épaules du Caméléon, faisant le signe de la victoire de sa main libre.

La femme chevalier poussa un soupir avant de remettre la photographie dans la petite boîte et de refermer le dernier carton. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle fera des affaires du Corbeau. Peut-être les emmener avec elle ou de les laisser là, jusqu'à son retour prochain au Sanctuaire.

Elle se souvint de ce que répétait Jamian à propos des corbeaux. Animaux rusés. Intelligents. Qui volaient de travers pour faire croire qu'ils étaient blessés.

Et si Jamian avait voulu faire croire à Seiya et ses compagnons qu'il était blessé ou mort ? Après tout, personne n'avait retrouvé son corps.

June était comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Elle avait des rêves plein la tête.

Et tout comme l'espérance que le seul chevalier qui avait réussi à la faire sourire fût simplement vivant.

Quelque part.

Après tout, les chevaliers étaient connus pour accomplir des miracles. Pourquoi pas le Corbeau ?

Pourquoi pas...

Fin.


End file.
